revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad Grayson
Conrad Grayson is the husband of Victoria Grayson, his second wife, and the father of Daniel and Charlotte Grayson. Conrad was married to his first wife when he and Victoria met twenty five years ago. He is the CEO of Grayson Global and head of the Grayson family. He’s well respected among his peers in both business and Hamptons’ society-- a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity. Biography In 1986, Conrad married his wife, Victoria, and their first child, a son and heir, Daniel, was born not long after that. Charlotte came a few years later. While Conrad was sleeping around with his wife's best friend, Lydia Davis, his wife, Victoria, who has never loved Conrad, was fooling around with one of his business associates, David Clarke; he later turned out to be Charlotte's biological father. Conrad was laundering money for a terrorist group, who in 1993 blew up Flight 197 (it was later revealed that he was unaware of what they were planning). When the money laundering was exposed Conrad needed a fall guy and chose David Clarke, a Grayson Global executive having an affair with Victoria. Eventually Conrad pulled Victoria and many of their friends into the conspiracy to frame David. Conrad is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he slithers out of potentially scandalous situations unscathed—and he’s got the skeletons of previous scandals to prove it. They are unaware that David Clarke's daughter Amanda Clarke, under the alias Emily Thorne, has returned to the Hamptons to seek justice. Season One In 2011, Conrad and Victoria would celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. His affair with Lydia comes out in the Pilot. He is later kicked out of his home by Victoria when Lydia gets out of the hospital. They soon filed for divorce. Season Two In Illusion, Conrad is arrested for killing Gordon Murphy after Emily plants his frozen body and one of Conrad's cufflinks in a trailer and leads Mason Treadwell to it. She then plants the gun Aiden used to kill him in the trunk of Conrad's car. In jail, Conrad is visited by Helen from the Initiative, who offers to get him out of custody in exchange for some future service. He accepts, and is thus on the Initiative's hook again. In Power, Conrad has a talk with Judge Robert Barnes about his life after Grayson Global and becomes inspired to run for public office. Over the following few episodes, Conrad prepares for his campaign by making positive media appearances. In Sacrifice, he makes a public announcement that he will be running for governor. Personality Conrad Grayson was selfish, ruthless and disloyal. One thing he shared in common with his ex-wife was that he had at least one affair while they were married. Although he claimed to love Victoria, they often argued and had a very unhappy marriage which eventually ended in divorce. However Conrad did seem to love his children, comforting Charlotte after she left home and trying to get Daniel to join the family business, although he also considered having Tyler Barrol take the job. Tyler claimed that Conrad was weak, and this seemed to be true, since Conrad only ever acted in his own interests, not caring about the welfare of others. He was willing to let Tyler shoot Emily Thorne, because he refused to reveal that he had framed David Clarke. Ironically he had told Tyler only moments earlier that he wouldn't be shooting anyone. Relationships Romance Lydia Davis : Main Article: Lydia and Conrad Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Ashley and Conrad Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Conrad Edward Grayson : Main Article: Conrad and Edward Memorable Quotes Conrad_quotes1.jpg Appearances Trivia * He had an affair with Lydia even when Emily was Amanda and with her father. Gallery Pilot 11.jpg Gasp.jpg 2.jpg Reckoning 18.jpg Category:Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Main Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters